


Siblings

by WholesomeHoli



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: Kai has a lot to say.
Relationships: Cole/Nya/Jay Walker, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai/Zane (Ninjago), Maya & Nya (Ninjago), Maya/Ray (Ninjago), Nya & Ray (Ninjago)
Kudos: 28





	1. Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent two shot.

“Hey, um, Zane.” Kai called out from the closest. He stared at his reflection in the full body length mirror as he fiddled with the red tie over his black blazer.

The titanium ninja peeked from behind the door. “Yes, Kai?” 

“Could you…” He gestured to the undone tie. 

Zane nodded. “Of course.” 

He walked to the room dressed in a black suit and light blue bowtie. Kai flushed and stared down at Zane’s metal hands as he fixed the red tie. 

“You, ah, you look good.” Kai muttered. 

Zane grinned lopsided at the reddening red ninja. “What was that?” 

“I said you look good… in a suit.” Kai trailed off. 

Zane beamed more at the clarification. He stepped back from Kai to get a good look at the master of fire. His tousled, brown refused to stay down despite the amount of gel he put in. The red tie rested nicely against the black suit. 

“And you look very handsome.” He quipped with ease. Kai smiled cheekily at the comment. 


	2. To My Favorite Sister

Kai looks around the wedding dinner nervously. He looks to where Nya, Cole, and Jay are standing as Mom and Dad congratulate the trio. He stares at Nya, proud and sad at how grown up she's become. Sensing someone was staring, Nya turned to look at Kai smiling. She waves and giggles and her brother waves back. The fire ninja looks around the room once more. Zane touches his arm encouragingly, a soft smile on his face. Kai sighs, takes a deep breath, and stands- clicking his spoon against the champagne glass. 

Everyone turns to see where the sound is coming from, and they see Kai smiling. "I'd like to toast- to the married couple and especially to my sister. Cole, Jay I've known you for over 5 years now- along with Lloyd and my wonderful boyfriend, Zane." The guests laugh at the notion as Zane snickers beside him. 

"And I'm proud to call you my siblings. Nya, you've grown so much from when I raised you. You became a strong warrior and an even stronger sister. Cole and Jay are lucky to have you. I love you a... a lot. No words could describe how much I love you. I'm the proudest brother in the world. To Nya and her husbands, Cole and Jay."


End file.
